El Ciclo de la Espada
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Los tambores de la guerra suenan de nuevo en Azeroth, y los buscan a todos. Y es en la guerra, cuando se ve que tan humanos somos. Historias sobre una paladín, un guerrero, una bruja y una chamán. Todos atrapados sin darse cuenta.
1. Sobre Isolda de Westfall y sus pasiones

**I. SOBRE ISOLDA DE WESTFALL Y SUS PASIONES ESCONDIDAS**

Isolda caminaba por las calles de Stromwind, muy nerviosa. Desde aquella extraña arena, cuando Van Cleef la había secuestrado junto con el resto, se sentía muy extraña. Todavía no concebía que hubiera cortado en trozos a ese goblin (como le habían jurado el Señor Tyr y Vach) si estaba segura que había perdido la conciencia en el momento en que le había asestado la puñalada en el hígado.

Y hablando de eso…

La joven se acarició el flanco derecho con la punta de los dedos y encima del cuero del que estaba hecho su peto. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Aún no estaba infectado, pero no tardaría en estarlo. Tendría que ir a algún sanador antes de que le diera alguna enfermedad extraña. Pero primero tenía que ir a la Catedral de Stromwind. No sería feliz si no iba hacía allá y le preguntaba a la hermosa doncella si era verdad aquella visión que había tenido, o si sólo había sido una alucinación causada por el golpe en la cabeza. Igual que aquella voz que había oído antes de desmayarse.

—_¿Me darás tu alma a cambio del poder para servir a vuestra doncella? ¿Darás vuestro cuerpo, vuestra sangre y vuestra alma a la Sagrada Luz? _

—_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tomad mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi sangre inútil y trasfórmalos en herramienta de la justicia! _

Esas palabras se habían quedado pegadas a su mente desde ese instante. Frunció el entrecejo y antes de que lo notara ya había llegado a la gran Catedral de Stromwind. Paró unos segundos frente al imponente edificio. Cada vez que veía la Catedral, tenía la misma sensación que tuvo catorce años atrás cuando fue llevaba a ese mismo sitio para servirle a la Sagrada Luz. Era un sentimiento de regocijo, calidez y protección. Como si el hecho de entrar en la Catedral evitaría que hasta el mismo Sargeras la tocara. Entró y caminó con paso decidido hacia el altar.

Y entonces notó algo. Los monjes la evitaban. Se miró las ropas. No estaba muy limpia ni daba la imagen que un paladín debía dar (es más, apestaba a sangre y a barro), pero no tenían porque alejarse. A la Catedral llegaba todo tipo de gente, incluso vagabundos peor vestidos que ella, pero los monjes jamás se alejaban. Aún así se acercó tímida a uno de ellos que la miró aterrado y empezó a ir hacía la pared.

—No me hagas daño…—suplicó el hombre con un hilo de voz. Isolda abrió los labios sorprendida. ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Ella?

—No te haré daño. Soy una servidora de la Luz, así como tú ¿Podría pasar a ver a la Doncella? —sonrió lo mejor que pudo y el monje palideció. Bien, eso era rarísimo.

El joven asistió repetidamente con la cabeza y le señaló una puerta bastante simplona en una esquina. Ella sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza, encaminándose hacía donde el monje le había dicho. Entró a paso firme y sus reservas acerca de dónde se encontraba la doncella se borraron en cuanto entró al magnifico salón.

Era largo y ancho, lleno de vitrales de la mejor calidad que llenaban la estancia de luces de millones de colores. Era como si todos los espectros de luz se reunieran allí. Isolda miró algunos vitrales de reojo. Todos relataban la historia de Azeroth. A su derecha, estaba pintada la caída de Sargeras y como los Draenei habían llegado a Azeroth. Una emoción la recorrió de punta a punta y tuvo el deseo de lanzarse a correr hasta el final del salón y sentarse a ver los vitrales. Y entonces la vio.

Sentada en un trono de plata incrustado en piedras, más grande que ella, y con una gigantesca roseta atrás. El escudo de la Orden. Y ella. Tan pura, tan hermosa. Con su largísimo cabello negro y lacio, envuelta en un vestido blanco de una tela que parecía flotar a su alrededor y brillar con luz propia. La Doncella Rhiannon. La Dama de los ojos zarcos, que todo lo ve. La parte "diplomática" de la Orden Del Escudo Blanco, la facción más ferviente de los paladines. Amada por muchos, odiada por muchos más.

Isolda sólo la ve a ella y camina sin escuchar ni oír nada. No ve a la decena de mujeres de blancas armadura que están hacia una esquina, mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona. Tampoco ve a Carleigh, el guardián de la doncella, que apenas notó que un mugroso paladín se había acercado mucho a su majestad. Había sacado la espada y se había puesto a la mitad del camino, impidiendo que ella se acercara más a la Doncella. Isolda paró de golpe y miró a los ojos de Carleigh. El guerrero le llevaba por lo menos dos cabezas, tenía armadura de la mejor calidad y empuñaba una espada que, con un golpe bien dirigido, le dejaría la cabeza abierta como una nuez. Tragó saliva.

—Necesito hablar con la Doncella. —Se ladeó un poco mirando a la mujer, que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo su expresión—, Necesito hablar con usted, Mi Señora. —dijo.

Carleigh palideció y levantó su espada. No iba a cortarla, sólo aturdirla y asustarla un poco.

—¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle directamente a la Doncella? — gritó Carleigh. Y en el momento en que la espada iba hacia la clavícula de Isolda, una voz suave y femenina, pero con la fuerza de todo el ejercito de Stormwind, retumbo por la habitación.

—Para —la Doncella levantando la mano lánguida. Carleigh paró el golpe justo a tiempo y la joven soltó el aire lentamente. El hombre se hizo al lado ligeramente inclinado e Isolda pudo ver a la doncella en toda su gloria. Se acercó deslumbrada y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Escuchó unas risas y apenas notó a unas mujeres de relucientes armaduras blancas que la miran desde una esquina con sonrisas socarronas. Son hermosas, pero había algo en ellas que la ponía nerviosa. Volvió a mirar a los ojos azules de la Doncella y juntó las manos frente a su pecho.

—Mi Señora. Sé que sonará raro pero… tengo que, necesito que me diga si aquella dama que vi en mis sueños era usted —imploró. La Doncella ladeó levemente la cabeza como si estuviera aburrida y frunció un poco su delicado ceño.

—Si no hubiera sido así ya Carleigh te habría destrozado en pedazos. —Isolda sonrió de placer puro—. Aun así, no pareces tener entre tus ropas las diez cabezas de orcos que te pedí. ¿Acaso osas desafiarme, paladín?— dijo la joven y su sonrisa desapareció. Las cabezas. En su emoción por la esperanza de que su Doncella le hubiera hablado, había olvidado las cabezas.

—Pero mi señora, asesiné a muchos bandidos en la cueva de— la Doncella la cortó.

—No más que aquel enano bárbaro. —Hizo una mueca de asco—. Es indignante que estés con un enano bárbaro, Isolda de Westfall —Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Era su culpa. Su culpa. Sólo su culpa. Rhiannon se volvió a enderezar y movió su mano de forma energética.

—Quitadla de mi vista. Cien azotes por su desobediencia —ordenó, y en unos segundos dos guardias la habían apresado cada uno de un brazo y ella no se resistía.

Sabía que se lo merecía, aunque temía al dolor. Se la llevaron al gran patio de la Catedral y fue arrojada allí con violencia. Le ordenaron que se quitara la camisa y ella lo hizo. No sentía vergüenza en mostrar los pechos (algo grandes para su gusto), se giró y abrazó a un poste de madera. Cerró los ojos y el castigo empezó.

El primer latigazo la sorprendió. Y mucho. No dolió. Sintió algunos rasguños, y punzadas pero no el golpe seco y agudo de un látigo. Se giró y lo que vio la sorprendió y horrorizó. No es un látigo. Es un manojo de tallos de rosas. Lo supo porque a los pies de verdugo hay decenas de rosas sin tallo. Rosas blancas, rojas, amarillas. Ahogó un grito y entendió porque eran cien azotes. Los primeros no le harían nada. Pero a medida que siguieran rasgarían su piel. Y dolería más. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

Era su culpa, en todo caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía como se había parado. Luego de los cien azotes se levantó y una sensación de ardor en la espalda la hizo tratar de mirarse. Tenía miles de rasguños, pequeños y profundos que sangraban profusamente. Le dolían de forma infernal la cabeza y la espalda. La cuchillada en el costado la tenía caminando medio encorvada y empezaba a sentir como la sangre de sus heridas escurría por su espalda. Si no llegaba rápido a la casa se desmayaría en la calle. Entrecerró los ojos, alegre de ver la espantosa puerta de entrada de la Orden de La Espada Negra. La abrió de un movimiento rápido. Allí estaba Yhue, la elfa de la noche que al parecer se encargaba de que fueran felices. La elfa la miró unos segundos antes de correr a hasta ella y preguntarle dónde estaba herida.

—Acá —Se señaló el costado, obviando la espalda. Estas se deberían curar solas. La mujer apretó su mano contra sus costillas, masculló algo y el corte se cerró.

Isolda sonrió agradecida y suspiró. Era impresionante que con sólo curar esa herida se sintiera mejor. Posiblemente se estuviera infectando o algo así. Su sonrisa desapareció en ese instante.

—Necesito hablar con el Señor Gnolte.

Ese era el otro motivo por el cual venir. Se iba a desvincular de la Espada Negra. La Doncella se lo había dado a entender. Yhue sonrió y volvió a deslizarse hacia la cocina.

—Por supuesto señorita. El Señor Gnolte llegó hace apenas unas horas. Aún debe estar despierto puesto que me pidió cerveza hace un rato. —le contestó Yhue desde la cocina. Isolda asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras a pasos suaves. Abre abrió la puerta del estudio y lo vio.

Y un rubor le subió en cuestión de segundos. Gnolte. Desnudo. De la cintura para arriba. Limpiando un hacha que debía pesar lo que ella.

_Grande. Es muy grande. Tiene muchas cicatrices. Muchísimas. Incontables. Los brazos. La espalda. El vientre. Por la Doncella, me voy a morir. Laaargas cicatrices, delgadas algunas, gruesas otras. Una parte de su espalda con una nueva cicatriz. El vaso de cerveza. ¿Por qué bebe? No hace calor, este sitio no… Oh, vamos. Esto es el infierno. Son tantas cicatrices. _

Tragó saliva. Tembló un poco y recitó el código de honor de los paladines en un momento.

_¡Deja de pensar en eso, mujer!_

—Señor Gnolte… —El hombre se volteó. Ella tembló como una hoja, y maldijo en silencio a su voz que sonó patética y ahogada—. Tengo que decirle algo.

—Habla —dijo él, volviendo a enfocar su atención en el hacha. Estaba manchada de algo negro y pegajoso.

—Tengo que retirarme de la Orden —explicó bajando la mirada.

—Ah. ¿Por qué motivo? —preguntó él, aunque se notaba que el hacha era mucho más interesante.

—Me uní a la Orden del Escudo Blanco —dijo. Y eso bastó para que él le empezara a prestar atención. Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue retirando.

—¿El Escudo Blanco, eh? ¿Así que haz decidido seguir las órdenes de aquella mocosa impertinente con demasiado poder para ser una adolescente? —inquirió el guerrero con voz que se asemejaba a un ladrido. Y eso fue suficiente. Se giró y le colocó la espada en el cuello, él no se quedó atrás y prácticamente en ese mismo momento le colocó su hacha contra su cuello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, destilando fuego ella y él frío. Verde contra gris, retándose a un duelo mortal como dos cobras.

Isolda miró el hacha y un olor pútrido le inundó la nariz. Como si el arma se estuviera pudriendo. Una arcada la subió por el esófago.

—¿Te gusta el olor? Es sangre de demonio. Verás mucha —le dijo Gnolte y rió frenéticamente bajando el hacha—. Vamos. Mátame. No te atacaré. Mátame —le retó.

El pulso le tembló a ella. No podría. Aunque quisiera, no podría. Pero debería. Había insultado a la doncella. Es un guerrero, la peor clase de todas. Seguía las ordenes de Fordragon, aquel "insulso campesino que aprendió a manejar una espada" según la Doncella. Aquella que él insultó. Debería matarlo. Debería cortarle la cabeza y rajarle el vientre. Aprietó los puños y los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

_Que mal huele. Huele espantoso me voy a morir. Gnolte. Gnolte. Le mataré. _

La espalda le ardía y ella bajo la espada.

—No mato a nadie que no lleve puesta una armadura —gruñó, y volvió a guardar la espada en el cinto. Se dio la vuelta sintiendo las nalgas algo mojadas y pegajosas. Posiblemente hilos de sangre de la base de la espalda, donde las heridas estaban más abiertas. Caminó hacía la puerta con el ceño fruncido y apenas apoyó la punta de los dedos en el pomo de la puerta, Gnolte habló.

—Espera.

Isolda se quedó quieta y apretó la mano contra el pomo. Sintió como se movía detrás de ella y en unos segundos su mano estaba debajo de su camisa. Ella gritó. Un frío la recorrió, y un dolor también. No era un dolor lacerante, si no, como un ardor. Posiblemente Gnolte hubiera sudado. Se giró rápidamente, pálida del miedo.

Él levantó frente a su cara su mano cubierta de sangre. _Su sangre. _Ella bajó los ojos y se aplastó contra la pared. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el guerrero que le cogió el mentón con rudeza y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo. Ella gimió.

—Acostúmbrate a verla. Es la única justicia que aplica esa mocosa —dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a limpiar su hacha. Ella se giró y salió corriendo hecha un manojo de nervios. No se despidió de Yhue. No mira quién más está en la casa. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, con la adrenalina disparada y temblando de miedo.

No podía sostenerle la mirada. Le ardía si la tocaba. Su olor la ahogaba. No podía estar en una misma habitación con él porque no es capaz de concentrarse en algo que no fuera él. Entró a la Catedral y corrió hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe. No le molestaba lo austero que era. Sólo una cama y un pequeño escritorio. No necesitaba más. Corrió las pequeñas cortinas del tragaluz como si temiera que alguien la descubriera y se sentó en posición fetal en una esquina. Cerró los ojos y lo hizo.

Hacía años que no lo hacía. Los monjes habían logrado quitar esa horrible costumbre que tuvo hasta que cumplió los trece años a punta de ají y tundas. Se llevó el pulgar izquierdo a la boca y empezó a chupar como una niña. Temblaba y lloraba cada vez más, pero el dedo impedía que alguien escuchara sus lloriqueos.

_Es Gnolte. Me duele más que las zarzas de rosa. Es Gnolte. Le temo más que a la doncella. Es Gnolte, que me hace llorar como una niña en mi habitación. Son sus cicatrices. ¿Puedo chupar mi dedo? No puedo respirar. Me arde la garganta. Todo es culpa de él. Le quiero aquí a mi lado. Me duele la cabeza. Gnolte. Mata demonios. Es un guerrero como pocos. No le puedo sostener la mirada. Bebe como una cosaco. _

_Gnolte. Gnolte. Gnolte. Gnolte. Gnolte. __Todo lo es él, y él lo es todo. _

_Gnolte. No tengo nada. Toma lo único que no tiene la Doncella. _

_Gnolte Van Cleef, de la Espada Negra. Te temo. Te temo porque creo que te amo. Temo porque yo no debo amar nada más que la justicia. _

_Te temo. Te quiero. Te odio. Te deseo ¡TE AMO!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota de Autor: **

**Jojojo. Mi primera historietita de WoW. loves it Desde que empece con este vicio supe que tenía que hacer algo. Ahora, una pequeña acotación. Ningun nombre esta traducido. Es algo estético. Stormwind pierde mucho de su épica si se llama "Ventormenta" al igual que Ironforge (¿Oh, por qué tenían que ponerle "Forjaz" ?… ¿Por qué?) a excepción de las clases y algunos títulos (Warbringer, por ejemplo) todos son los originales ingleses. **

**Ahora, como habrán notado la historia es semi-UA ya que estaba basada en el RPG de WoW mezclao' con el MMORPG. Por ejemplo, la orden del Escudo Blanco. Eso es todo por ahora. **

**Mil gracias a mi beta-reader, Charlone que corrió esto apenas salió... y era horrible XD**

**Dudas, comentarios, odios y alabanzas. Todo lo puedes decir en un review. **


	2. Sobre Arathi Basin y las cenizas

**II. SOBRE ARATHI BASIN Y LAS CENIZAS DEL PASADO **

Entró con paso firme a la tiendita de campaña donde estaban reunidos todos los coroneles enviados a Arathi Basin. La pequeña tienda era ciertamente un desorden terrible lleno de planos, escritos, mapas y cerveza. Cuando él llegó, ya estaban allí el coronel de los elfos y Wotan, el señor enano.

Gnolte masculló algo y se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón que se hundió bajo su peso. Giró los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado. Si bien la situación en Arathi Basin se estaba empezando a tornar un poco tensa, tampoco era tan grave como para que eso hubiera sucedido. Tres días atrás, Gnolte se despertó con el rugir de los cascos de los caballos y se levantó de un salto. Estaba casi seguro de que la Horda estaba atacando y de que les iban a matar a todos. Como pudo se colocó la armadura y se armó con su hacha, dispuesto a cortar algunas cabezas de orcos y trolls antes de morir. Pero lo que había encontrado había sido mil veces peor.

Un batallón de blancos caballos, llevando a blancos caballeros. Y frente a todo, el estandarte. El blanco escudo de seis puntas, con el símbolo de la Scarlet Crusade en el centro. La Orden del Escudo Blanco. Aquellos malditos paladines pomposos, demasiado enamorados de la luz como para ver más allá de su propia nariz. No le cabía en la cabeza que el Gran Señor Bolvar Fordragon hubiese ido a donde la Doncella Rhiannon a pedirle ayuda.

Y por eso estaba él allí, echado en un sillón de la tienda para tener un consejo de guerra con el líder del Escudo Blanco. Para que aquel paladín le dijera que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, que por eso estaban tan jodidos, y que sólo él tenía la verdad. Se llevó el vaso de cerveza enana a los labios y le dio un largo sorbo, mirando fijamente la entrada.

Y en ese momento hizo su aparición. La armadura blanca como la luna, una gran espada claymore en la espalda, una larga capa dorada que ondeaba atrás suyo. No le veía la cara cubierta por un yelmo. El enano se levantó de un salto.

—Bienvenido seas, señor humano. Vuestra ayuda es agradecida. Siéntate y bebe con nosotros algo de cerveza de Khaz'Modan y cuéntanos noticias sobre las lejanas tierras de Elwyn. —rugió Wotan con su voz de trueno, dejando una botella llena de algo oscuro en la mesa. El paladín se quedó contemplando la cerveza unos momentos y luego miró al Wotan e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Sus manos cubiertas por guanteletes subieron a su cabeza y quitaron el yelmo suavemente.

—Agradezco su bienvenida, señor enano —Gnolte levantó los ojos mirándolo a la cara. Esa voz. Esa voz se parecía mucho—. Pero no soy un hombre.

El yelmo se fu) y una larga cabellera roja como el fuego cayó por su espalda. La misma nariz fina y recta y los labios pequeños, siendo el inferior ligeramente más grueso que el de arriba. Y los ojos. A Gnolte siempre le pareció que tenía ojos bonitos. Verdes claros, enmarcados de finísimas pestañas rojas. Siempre con la misma mirada tierna y dulce. Es Isolda. Isolda de Westfall, la paladín que se enlistó a la Orden y que ahora es coronel.

Isolda no lo había notado. Le sonreía a Wotan, que alababa su cabello rojo diciendo que era un símbolo de gran belleza y fortaleza entre los enanos. Isolda hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para saludar al capitán de los humanos. A él.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la expresión de ella cambió. Parecía como si toda la sangre se hubiera ido de su rostro. Levantó las cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron. Fue cuestión de segundos. El yelmo se escurrió de sus dedos como si estos hubieran dejado de responderle, y cayó haciendo un estruendo en la pequeña tienda. Y él sonrió.

_Es Gnolte. En Arathi Basin. En mi primera misión como capitana de la tercera división. Es Gnolte. Lo miro y él me sonríe. Es el mismo de siempre. Y yo le vuelvo a temer_


End file.
